Il faut sauver Maman !
by Kessaku
Summary: La mère de Kiba ne rentre plus le soir. Mais que lui arrive t il ? Quand Kiba le découvre il a du mal à accepter la terrible vérité ! Un nouveau père... peut être... mais pourquoi celui là ? Oneshot


Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Il faut sauver maman !

Rated : K+

Genre : Humour/General (ou drame ! tout dépend du point de vue !)

* * *

**IL FAUT SAUVER MAMAN !**

Ce soir, je rentre à la maison assez tard après l'entraînement. Et, une fois encore je me retrouve seul avec Hana ! C'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a en ce moment mais elle rentre de plus en plus tard. J'attends…… j'attends toujours….. Il est 00h00 puis 1h00 puis 1h10 ! Je crois bien qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. Solution d'urgence :

Kiba : HANAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle ne répond pas (il faut dire que je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre)! Donc je sors, je cours vers la chambre de ma sœur, j'ouvre brusquement la porte :

Kiba : HANAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle sursaute !

Hana : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! T'ES DEBILE OU QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND DE GUEULER A UNE HEURE PAREILLE, JE DORMAIS MOI !

Kiba : Au c'est bon calme toi !

Je détourne les yeux.

Kiba : Bon ! Tu sais pas où est maman ?

Hana : Pourquoi ? On s'en fout laisse la vivre sa vie !

Kiba : Maisssssss elle rentre presque plus en ce moment ! Alors qu'elle a rien d'autre à faire que de s'occuper des chiens !

Hana : Et les missions ??? Et la maison on la paye comment à ton avis, et la bouffe ? C'est sûrement pas toi qui nous fais vivre … Chuunin !

Kiba : Non mais tu vas pas me dire qu'elle est absente comme ça à cause des missions. En plus quand c'est ça elle nous prévient toujours !!! Puis, elle a laissé Kuromaru ici ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hana : Ba réfléchi abruti !! A ton avis !

Kiba : Elle a … des problèmes ??

Hana : Imbécile ! C'est plutôt le contraire !

Kiba : Ba dis moi !

Hana : Mais elle a des rendez-vous idiot ! Elle est simplement tombée amoureuse ça paraît évident !

Kiba : QUOI !!! Mais elle est vieille !

Hana : L'âge n'empêche pas l'amour et ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère ! Maintenant dégage et laisse moi dormir !

Kiba : Pff !

Je claque la porte et je m'en vais méditer dans ma chambre. Après de longues réflexions en compagnie d'Akamaru, je décide que demain, je découvrirai avec qui ma mère passe toutes ses soirées !

Le lendemain matin, dès mon réveil, sans même prendre la peine de me doucher ni de manger, je m'empresse d'aller chez Shino pour lui demander de l'aide. Je frappe à la porte, mon coéquipier l'ouvre, il est en pyjama je crois que je n'arrive pas à la bonne heure :

Shino : Qu'est ce que tu veux Kiba ?

Kiba : Shino, j'ai besoin de toi ?

Shino : Et ça pouvait pas attendre un peu ? Il est 7h du matin !

Kiba : Je te le demande en tant qu'ami ! Aide-moi à retrouver l'homme responsable de l'absence de ma mère !

Shino : Tu veux dire … son petit ami ?

Kiba : J'AI PAS DIT CA !

Shino : Reviens dans 3 heures ! Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi ! Sur ce, mon lit m'attend !

Il referme aussitôt la porte. Bon, génial ….. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais, cette personne ne sait pas dire non !

Je me dirige vers sa maison, je sonne, je me mets à genoux en espérant que ce soit elle qui ouvre à la porte, j'attends ….. Raté ! C'est son père ! Je dis avec un grand sourire innocent :

Kiba : Bonjour Monsieur Hyuuga, excusez-moi pour l'heure un peu matinale ! Est-ce que Hinata est là ? Réveillée si possible ??

Hiashi : Et que lui veux-tu à 7h10 du matin ?

Kiba : Eh bien …. Fin …. Pour s'entrainer ! Il vaut mieux commencer le plus tôt possible !

Hiashi : Bon très bien ! Attends quelques instants.

J'attends …. 10 …15 … 20 minutes !

Hinata : Kiba-kun, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre je n'étais pas prête ! Allons-nous entraîner !

Elle avance vers le terrain d'un pas décidé, et moi… un peu plus loin derrière elle, et assez gêné… elle avait l'air si enthousiaste :

Kiba : Euh… Hinata… c'est-à-dire que…. En fait … je suis venu te chercher pour te demander une faveur…

Hinata : Ah ? Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner ?

Kiba : oh ! T'es trop mignonne … non ! En fait … je voulais que tu m'aide à retrouver l'homme responsable de l'absence de ma mère !

Hinata : Tu veux dire … son petit ami ?

Kiba : MAIS NON ! Euh … en fait, … j'espère encore que ce n'est pas le cas !

Hinata : Oh t'es trop mignon ! Mais elle est pas un peu vieille ta mère ??

Kiba : Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère !

Hinata : Bon alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Kiba : Tu acceptes ?!

Hinata : Ba … oui (remuant ses doigts) Kiba-kun quelle question !

Kiba : Yahoo ! Alors Hinata, Akamaru, allons-y !!

Nous nous apprêtons à y aller mais Hinata a une remarque très pertinente :

Hinata : Mais … Kiba-kun … elle est où ta mère ?

Kiba : …. Tu viens de tout me casser en beauté là Hinata !

Hinata : Désolée :( !

Kiba : Bon Akamaru aide moi à chercher maman ! Deux flairs valent mieux qu'un !

Nous suivons ainsi la trace de ma mère. En chemin nous croisons la route de notre lotus préféré faisant son footing :

Lee : Salut les copains ! Alors la fougue de la jeunesse se lève tôt aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Kiba : Euh … nous recherchons ma mère ! Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir !

Lee : Ah ! Elle a peut-être passé la nuit avec son petit copain !

Kiba : AUCUNE CHANCE !

Lee : Je peux venir avec vous ??

Kiba : Euh… ben en fait le problème c'est que ….

Hinata : Bien sûr Lee-san !

J'avais oublié Hinata ne sais pas dire non ! Nous sommes donc maintenant 3 à la poursuite de ma mère … Je trouve que beaucoup trop de gens sont au courant, je crois que je ne sais pas me taire parfois !

Nous continuons donc, guidés par l'odeur, à avancer, quand nous nous arrêtons devant une petite maison fort sympathique !

Lee : Oh ! C'est drôle, cette maison me dit quelque chose, je suis sûr d'être déjà venu ici…

Kiba : Mais non mais non, impossible ! Hinata je compte sur toi !

Hinata : Très bien ! BYAKUGAN !

Elle scrute alors les environs, et devient, par mon mécontentement, toute rouge !

Kiba : Qu'est…… qu'est ce que…. Tu vois ?? Hinata ?

Hinata : Euh … je vois … ta mère !

Kiba : Ah enfin on l'a retrouvée !

Hinata : Avec … un homme !

Kiba : ….

Hinata : Dans …Un lit !

Kiba : ….

Hinata : Et … je sais pas comment te le dire …

Kiba : Essaie toujours !

Hinata : D'accord, ils sont …. Sans habits enfin nus …

Kiba : Non !

Hinata : Si si je t'assure !

Kiba : Non !

Hinata : Mais je te dis que si !

Kiba : Et moi je te dis que NON !

Lee : Bon, Kiba acceptes le …

Je souffle un bon coup !

Kiba : Hinata … dis moi qui est cet homme.

Hinata : Non.

Kiba : Quoi non ? Si vas-y je t'écoute !

Hinata : Tu ne… devrais pas savoir !

Kiba : Dis –le s'il te plaît Hinata, je ne m'énerverai pas !

Hinata :C'est …. Enfin …. Bon ! C'est Gai-sensei !

Lee : COOL ! Bien joué Gai-sensei ! (faisant la pose du « mec cool »)

Kiba : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!! Hinata ! Dis moi que tu mens, ce n'est pas vrai dis le moi je t'en prie !!!!!

Hinata : Désolé Kiba (elle baisse la tête) toutes mes condoléances.

Lee : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba ! C'est génial, tu devrais te réjouir !

Kiba : Toi ! Ne me parle pas !

Je me dirige alors très rapidement vers la porte, suivis de près par Akamaru.

Hinata : Kiba-kun, Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lee : Mais, reviens ! Tu as dit que tu ne t'énerverais pas ! Hé écoutes moi !

Je défonce alors la porte avec un Gatsuga, je me dirige vers la chambre guidé par l'odeur de ma mère. J'ouvre brusquement la porte, je les vois, cachés par leurs draps. Je prends ma mère par le bras avant même qu'elle ne réalise la situation.

Kiba : Viens Maman on part !

Tsume : Lâches moi tout de suite !

Elle dégage rapidement son bras, et m'envoie par surprise à l'autre bout de la pièce !

Kiba : ah ! Ca fait mal !!

Tsume : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kiba : Je suis venu te sauver maman !

Tsume : Comment ? Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et rentrer à la maison !

Kiba : Mais maman….

Tsume : Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Aller déguerpi !

Gai : Euh Kiba ….

Kiba : TOI ! NE ME PARLES PAS !

Et aidé par un coup de pied aux fesses je me retrouve dehors !

Honteux je rentre à la maison sans même prendre le temps d'expliquer à Hinata et Lee ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y a une question que je dois poser à Hana, je me dirige donc vers les chiens dans le jardin. Je la vois, je m'approche :

Kiba : Euh … Hana ?

Hana : Oui ?

Kiba : Dis-moi …. Maman peut encore avoir des enfants ???

Hana : Mais bien sûr !

JE SUIS MAUDIT !!!!

**! FIN !**

* * *

**Voilà ! On espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Laissez nous vos reviews !**


End file.
